I miss you
by darkness wasted
Summary: If you listen to the song called Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne this story will make you cry. Not that I want it to. Shadow visits the graves of two people he loves the most. Read and Review! Enjoy! Story is so much better than summary!


I Miss You

I Miss You

An ebony hedgehog was alone in the world. He was fully alone now. No one told hold, no one to talk to, no one to love. He was haunted by flashes of a horrible death of his friend Maria. He closed his eyes as if it all happened yesterday.

(Flash back.)

"Shadow let's go play hide-and-go seek!"

"Kay Maria! But I hide this time." Shadow smiled evilly.

"Alright! 1….2……3…" Maria counted and Shadow went to hide. He'd let her find him but it was fun too pretend to hide.

"Here I come Shadow!" Maria laughed trying to find her friend. She looked through the labs till she found soldiers.

"What are they doing here?" She asked as she peeked from behind a machine. She listened as they arrestee the scientist. She gasped and a soldier saw her. She ran to find Shadow. The soldier followed close behind. She went into a room and lost him.

"Maria? Every thing okay?" Shadow asked coming out form the shadows.

"Oh Shadow! There are soldiers here and I think they're after you!" Marias cried. She hugged Shadow tightly. Shadow hugged her and they were startled by a banging on the door.

"Huh! Shadow what do we do!?" Maria cried. Then they heard gun shots. Shadow didn't have to think. He grabbed her hand and ran through the metal corridors. They ran and looked back to see soldiers after them. His ears perked up as they called and commanded them to stop. They reached a dead end and Shadow stood in front of Maria.

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad

Shadow used homing attack on the soldiers. They fell to the floor and Shadow pulled Maria on.

"Keep going Maria!" Shadow said looking back at the frightened human girl.

They continued to run. Maria saw the escape pods and pulled Shadow into one of them. She closed the door behind her. She and Shadow held each other close and listened. Then they heard a soldier running towards the door. They stood back as the bullets from the gun broke through the door.

_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh_

"Stay where you are or I'll shut!" He yelled. Shadow began to attack. Then the soldier caught him and fired. Shadow opened his eyes and Maria was in front of him. Tears rolled down her eyes. The soldier left instantly.

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly_

"Maria…." Shadow said looking at her on the ground. He kneeled by her and turned her over. She held her abdomen and smiled at him.

"Shadow…it's okay. You're safe." She said petting his quills. Shadow held her close and cried. Maria winced. Shadow felt tears forming in his eyes. He sighed and looked at her.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh_

"Maria! Come on! You'll make it! Please don't leave me here alone!" Shadow said shaking in fear. Maria had her eyes closed and a small smile was on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She pet his head and kept smiling no matter how much pain she was in. Shadow placed his hand on her abdomen and held tightly.

_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

Maria!" Shadow yelled. Maria stopped breathing. She made him promise to help humanity before she passed away.

"Maria!" Shadow yelled again crying. He held her close and cried. He kept crying.

_Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

Shadow stroked her head and placed her on the ground. He held her lifeless hand and closed his eyes.

"Maria. I promise. I love you." Shadow said dropping his ears.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh_

Shadow held Maria's hand close to his beating heart. He continued to cry. He looked at her and them heard more gun fire. It pained him as he heard people screaming for help. He didn't want to leave Maria's side.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh_

"Maria. I'll miss you." Shadow said leaning his head on her chest. He closed his eyes and cried silently. Hoping no one would disturb him.

_I miss you_

(End of Flash Back)

Shadow was on his knees crying. It all pained him greatly. He continued to cry over a grave. He looked at it and laid his head on the stone. He sighed and continued to cry.

"I love you." He said still crying on the stone. You would think it was Maria's but in fact it was Shadow's wife. Amy. She passed away on Maria's anniversary. It was too much for Shadow. He had a daughter who was home sleeping with Sonic babysitting her. Shadow wanted to be alone. Amy was buried next to Maria. It was to much. Shadow pulled out a gun and placed it to his heart. Then his mind went to his daughter. Maria Rose Hedgehog was her full name. She looked like Amy except for the red stripes and eyes. They were Shadow's. He placed the gun down on the snow covered ground. He looked at it. Both the people he loved were killed because of this weapon.

(Flash Back 'Amy')

Amy was in a store. She was caught in the middle of a robbery. They took money from the cashier and looked at Amy. She was holding little Maria in her arms. They tried to take Maria but Amy fought back. As soon as Maria was behind Amy. One of the robbers pulled the trigger and she was gone. Shadow ran and found her on the floor with paramedics surrounding her trying to bring her back. He saw Maria. She was being held by an officer. He was a green hedgehog with black stripes. Shadow went over to his scared daughter. She reached for him.

"Daddy? What happened to mommy? She no wake up? Is she sweeping? When will she wake up? Me was scared. Big wolfy with big thingy and me heard a bang." Maria explained.

Shadow closed his eyes. His own daughter witnessed her mother's death.

"Maria. Mommy wont wake up. She's gone." Shadow said through tears. Maria saw them and she wiped them away.

"Me miss mommy." She cried. She hugged her father in sadness. Shadow held her close to him.

"I do too Maria." Shadow sighed.

(End of Flash Back)

The guys who killed Amy were killed too. This tine it was Shadow pulling the trigger on them. He let them suffer for a good amount of time before finishing them. The very gun he used was at his feet. He picked it up and put it away. There was no need for it. Maria needed him. She lost her mother and she wasn't about to lose her father. Shadow leaned down and wiped the snow off the two tombstones. He smiled and walked away. He reached his home. Sonic left with Shadow thanking him. Sonic nodded and went home to his family.

"Daddy?" Maria said coming down stairs. She was hugging her mother's cho, Heartful. Shadow smiled and picked her up. She yawned and laid against his plushy white fur.

"Me miss mommy, daddy. Me had a pretty dweam of mommy. She was an angel and very pretty in a whitey dress." Maria smiled. The cho sneezed and laughed as Maria tickled it.

"Really? Did she say anything?" Shadow said smiling at the toddler.

"She say no more cwing daddy. No mre. Make her sad to see we crying. So no mer okay daddy." Maria smiled. Shadow nodded and kissed her head. She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Shadow sat on the sofa and held her in his arms. She was all he had left and he was making sure that no one was going to take her from him. He lost so many pieces of his heart that Maria was all that was left.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Maria?"

"No cwy. Pwease. Mommy no like it. Me no like. Me like see dady happy." Maria said lifting her arms into the air. Her white fur shined under the light of the living room.

"Okay sweetie. No more crying. We should remember mommy during times when we were together." Shadow said stroking her tiny quills.

"Yay! Unky Sonic said same thing. Can I go see mommy tomorrow? Me didn't go yet. Pwease." Maria smiled.

"Of course sweetie." Shadow smiled. She yawned and went back to sleep with the white cho in her arms. Shadow kissed her head and hugged her. He smiled at the thought of May coming back to see Maria and talking to her. It nmade him happier knowing that Maria would never forget her mother. Shadow would also never forget Maria.

**No flames okay! Sad and depressing I know! But the song **_**I miss you**_** by Avril Lavigne reminded me of Shadow and Maria. I just added Amy too it and his daughter. Tell me what you think. If any character was OOC then I really don't care. Bye guys!**


End file.
